Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, First, Middle): Core A: RR MagneSS, PhD Core A: Title: Administrative Core Project Leader: Ronald R. Magness,Ph.D. Position Title Professor and Director, Perinatal Research Laboratories and Director, Division of Reproductive Sciences Department Obstetrics and Gynecology, Pediatrics and Animal Sciences Affiliations University of Wisconsin-Madison PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 09/04) Page A-1 Continuation Format Page